


She's Pissed At Me

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ confronts Josh about his feelings for Donna. Office supplies will fly.





	She's Pissed At Me

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

CJ approached Josh’s office just in time to see Donna hurl something at him through his doorway...again. 

“Ow!” came a pained cry from the office. “Shit! That was the stapler; that one hurt!” 

“Good!” Donna yelled and stormed back to her desk. 

“Uh, hi Donna.” CJ greeted tentatively. 

“Oh, hi, CJ.” Donna said in her usual cheery manner. 

“Why have you been throwing things at Josh all day?” CJ asked. 

“Oh, well, because he’s an asshole and I’m pissed at him.” Donna replied as easily as if CJ had just asked what day of the week it was. Donna turned back to her computer and CJ walked into Josh’s office. 

“Are you armed?” he demanded upon seeing her enter. 

“No.” CJ replied. 

“Good. Then you can come in. What’s up?” 

“I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Well, that much is obvious by you coming to my office.” Josh quipped. “What about specifically?” 

“Donna.” CJ hedged. CJ saw his look of confusion and he sat down in his chair, gesturing to her to sit down in one of the visitor’s chairs. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Well, she’s been throwing things at you all day.” CJ needlessly pointed out. 

“Because she’s pissed off at me.” Josh answered. 

“Well, maybe this isn’t actually my place, but I’m a little concerned.” CJ said. Might as well dive right in. “The night of the inauguration, you two seemed, I don’t know, different with each other.” 

“Yes.” Josh agreed. 

“Then last night at the bar, you two seemed like you were having a good time.” CJ continued. 

“Yes.” 

“Today, she’s throwing things at you.” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“She’s pissed at me.” Josh repeated. 

“Why?” 

“Because after you left the bar last night, Amy came in, got shitfaced, I gave her a ride home, and Donna thinks something happened between me and Amy last night.” Josh said directly. 

“Josh.” CJ moaned. “You can’t play with her like that.” 

“Play with who like that?” 

“Donna.” 

“I’m not playing with Donna.” 

“You two were hanging out with each other all night, then you dump her on her ass again for Amy.” CJ said. 

“When I took Amy home, Donna was already leaving.” Josh said. “I drove her home, CJ, she was drunk.” 

“And that’s very chivalrous of you.” CJ agreed. “But Donna takes those kinds of things to heart.” 

“Yes, I know.” Josh smirked. “I have the bruises today to prove it.” 

“Josh, I’m going to come right out and say this because you’re both my friends. I think Donna’s in love with you.” Josh’s response to that statement was a wide, dimpled grin. CJ had expected him to freak out. 

“Well, once again, I’m a step ahead of you, Claudia Jean.” he smiled. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t think she’s in love with me; I know she’s in love with me.” he said. 

“You do?” 

“Yes.” 

“She told you?” 

“She tells me all the time. She’s been telling me all day. Wait, here comes another declaration of love.” Josh said as a box of paperclips came hurling through the office at him. Josh picked it up and added it to the growing pile of office supplies on his desk. 

“Josh, I’m being serious.” CJ said. 

“Me too.” he confirmed. “CJ, contrary to what everyone thinks regarding this subject, I’m not actually an idiot.” 

“You’re not?” 

“No.” 

“How’s that?” 

“I see the way she looks at me.” Josh said. “I have two working eyes in my head. It’s the same way I look at her.” 

“So, you’re saying you two are...” CJ began. 

“Yup.” 

“But you aren’t...” 

“Nope.” 

“I don’t get it.” 

“Well, much like a neutered dog, you wouldn’t.” 

“So, you date other people.” CJ said ignoring his quip. 

“Yes.” 

“But you love each other.” 

“Yes.” 

“And you’ve told each other?” 

“Don’t have to.” 

“You don’t think she needs to hear that?” 

“No.” 

“Why?” 

“Because she knows.” 

“Josh...” 

“Fine.” Josh said. “DONNA!” Donna came stomping over from the desk and stood in the doorway. 

“I’m out of stuff to throw at you.” she said. 

“Yes, I know. I have it all here.” 

“What do you want?” she demanded. 

“CJ wants to know why you’re throwing stuff at me today.” Josh answered. 

“You already asked me that.” Donna said to CJ. 

“I did.” 

“And I answered you.” Donna replied. 

“You said you were pissed at him.” 

“I’m pissed at him.” 

“Tell her why you’re pissed at me.” Josh directed. 

“Cause he’s an asshole.” Donna supplied. 

“Tell her why you think that.” Josh prodded. 

“Because he went home with the ‘ho last night.” Donna said. 

“I actually didn’t, by the way,” Josh said taking the chance to defend himself. “but I think CJ wants to know why that makes you so mad.” 

“Oh.” Donna frowned. “Well, I can’t tell her that.” 

“You can.” Josh assured. 

“I don’t think I should.” 

“I already did.” 

“You did?” 

“I did.” 

“Okay then.” Donna turned back to CJ and said, “Because I’m in love with him.” 

“See that,” Josh said to CJ while gesturing towards Donna. “out loud and everything. I told you I wasn’t blind. And I’m...” 

“In love with me.” Donna confirmed. 

“See, CJ.” 

“Did you actually need me for something?” Donna demanded. 

“Just that.” he confessed. Donna scowled at him and huffed out of the room. 

“Then why aren’t you together?” CJ asked. 

“You don’t get to know that.” 

“What? Why?” 

“CJ, you only need to know if something actually is going on.” Josh reminded. “I see no reason to tell you why something’s not.” 

“She could transfer.” CJ supplied. 

“Neither one of us wants her to transfer.” Josh said. 

“So, you’re just going to keep letting her fire office supplies at you?” 

“That’s the current plan.” 

“You know,” CJ continued. “We won reelection. It wouldn’t be the downfall of the administration if you got together.” 

“I do in fact know that it will not be the downfall of the administration if we get together.” Josh responded. “Hold on.” Josh stood up and gathered all the office supplies, including the stapler, and brought them back out to Donna. CJ watched as Josh approached Donna’s desk and put it all back down, as Donna smiled up at him. Then Josh returned to his office and sat back down in his chair. “Where were we?” 

“You were going to tell me why you two won’t get together.” CJ tried. 

“Nice try.” Josh replied. 

“Why’d you give it all back?” 

“So she’d have something to throw at me. I’m sensitive to her needs.” 

“All right, fine.” CJ sighed standing up. “Since you two seem to have it all under control, I won’t bother you again about it.” 

She got about three steps away from Josh’s office when she heard Donna stand up and whip a box of something at him. I love you. 

“Ow! Shit!” came Josh’s voice from his office. CJ turned around just in time to see Josh come back out of his office and whip the box back at Donna, narrowly missing clocking her right in the head. I love you, too. 

THE END


End file.
